myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/A Day in the Life of Winslow - A Perfect Day for a Walk! Part 3
The other YouTubers are continuing walking, perfect... Not for Cassie btw!* Cassie: This was SUCH a "Perfect" day for a walk indeed... *Points at the others as she sits on a rock meanwhile her "Friends" walks* For THEM i mean... Sigh, Winslow... WHAT makes me mad? What am i ever gonna do? *Sighs* Winslow: Uh meow? *Points forward which is a weapon shop* Cassie: WEAPONS!? Excellent idea, Winslow! >:D Muahahahahah! *Dan heard Cassie laughing* Dan: What's so funny, Cassie? Cassie: Wuat? O_O Nothing, Winslow just told me a cat joke heh... Dan: Oh hah hah i see, ok see ya later, bye! *Continues walking with the rest* Cassie: Yeah bye... >:) Bye indeed... Heh, Heh... *Goes to weapon shop and buys a few weapons as she sneaks behind the others* Dan: *Talks on phone* Yes, hello? *Cassie sneaks behind Dan with a knife, about to stab him* Dan: What's that? Minecraft irl? GREAT! *So happy he slaps Cassie's face by mistake, mostly obvious* Cassie: OW! *Covers her face/nose* Dan: Ooops, sorry Cassie... *Back to phone and walks* Anyway, i am so excited... *Lizzie smells a rose* Lizzie: Ah, flowers smelling nice... *Cassie uses a chainsaw, about to cut Lizzie with it BUT Lizzie notices* Oh... Cassie, what is the chainsaw for? Cassie: Chainsaw? *Looks at it* Oh right... *Hides behind her back* I uh... Cut some flowers for ya? *She cuts flowers with chainsaw* Taa Daa!... Lizzie: O_O You ruined it... -_- Thank you very much! *Throws rose at Cassie's face, the rose is sharp so...* Cassie: Yeow... *Stampy sits and eats a cake* Stampy: Yum, Yum... This cake is delicious! Heh, Heh! Cassie: Heh, heh indeed... *Points behind Stampy's back, causing him to look behind himself* Stampy: Huh? *Cassie puts a TNT inside the cake and triggers it* Oh, Cassie ya put quite a cool candle inside the cake! Cassie: Sure i did! Why not taste? Stampy: Oh yeah! *Eats whole cake and burps* Ooops, sorry! Heh heh... Anyway... *Stampy starts coughing and The TNT got out of his mouth as it land on Cassie's hands* Cassie: WAAAH! *It exploded, Cassie is now with a bandage leg and with well crutches* Stacy: *Meets a crying little girl* Aw... What is wrong, little friend? <:(... Girl: *Sobs* My kite! *Points to the tree at top too tho* It is stuck up there, and there is no way i can get it down again... Stacy: Do not worry, i can climb, now i can climb just ya wait... *Stacy is climbing tree and gets back down with kite as promised* Girl: :O Wow! *Gets kite back* Thank you kind lady! *Leaves* Stacy: No problem, little girl! Bye-Bye! ^^ Huh? *Cassie sneaks behind Stacy with a flamethrower* What are you doing, Cassie? *Cassie quickly hides the flamethrower behind herself* Cassie: Nothing? *Whistles, and as she whistles, Winslow sniffs at a button under flamethrower, he then clicks it with his paw, with that done, The Fire breathes out behind* O_O Uh... Sorry i eated nothing but chilli in morning... Stacy: I see?... *Leaves awkwardly* Cassie: WINSLOW! >:(! :( Uh Oh... WAAAH! *The fire burns Cassie up* >:/ *Cassie is only black now and crispy* Sparklez and TorqueDawg: Hahahaah! Sparklez: XD So TorqueDawg, yeah... TorqueDawg, what more ya can tell? TorqueDawg: XD Well Sparklez, TorqueDawg knows that Sparklez would remove those jerk glasses on the face to look weirder... *Both laughs again but TorqueDawg keeps laughing as Sparklez stops suddenly* Sparklez: Wait a minute... HEY! >:(... *Cassie sneaks with a snake and a spider behind them, she puts the animals inside their shirts* TorqueDawg: Why am i itching? Sparklez: Idk, i do as well! Cassie: >:) Yes! TorqueDawg: Kill them! *Both slams their backs as the snake and spider died, the snake and spider is out of the shirts* Sparklez: What the O_O... Cassie: NO!... *however they stare at Cassie* Uh are you ok? Those might be poisoned? Sparklez: Welp it didn't bite me, the snake didn't.... TorqueDawg: And also the spider didn't eat me either... Cassie: Wow phew ok good... *To camera* DARN! *Cassie sadly walks away with Winslow* Cassie: Sigh, Winslow i tried everything... Winslow: Meow! Cassie: What? Winslow: Meow-Ow? Cassie: Try the big one? *Winslow nods* Well... Sigh i never knew i would say this thing but... Let's kill some friends! >:) Heh Heh! Sparklez: Ok, everybody! Let's go back home... *Notices* Hey! Where is Cassie and Winslow? *Behind them, two giant feet appears, they all looks up in shock to see a GIANT robot cat* Lizzie: GIANT ROBOT CAT! TorqueDawg: You sheep, what IF it is friendly? *Robot Cat breathes fire at TorqueDawg* TorqueDawg: -_-... Maybe not? Sparklez: RUN FOR YOUR LIFES EVERYBODY! D: AAAH! *They screams and runs away, The Robot Cat chases them now and YES, Cassie and Winslow are the ones inside it* Cassie: This is so cool, how obviously cool of ya! Winslow: Meh... *Rolls eyes* Sigh... Dan: What are we gonna do with it? Lizzie: Hey wait guys, i think i have a plan! Stacy: How? Lizzie: HOW about if he *Points at Stampy* Talks with it? <:) Come on, your a cat! Stampy: HUH! What? I am a guy in CAT Disguise, Lizzie! Not an actual cat! Lizzie: But you is cat expert right? Stampy: Sigh ok fine i do what i can do... *Goes to Robot Cat* Hey kitty? *Robot Cat stares down at Stampy* Meow? Wanna play yarn? *Shows a yarn and plays with it like a REAL cat* Or drink milk? *Drinks milk, like a cat drinks milk, this way?* Or hey best part! *Throws hairball* Hairball heh heh... Look! *Scratches a cough he brought with him* Nice... Winslow: *Inside he can't take it anymore and jumps outside The Robot* MEEEOW! *Lands safe in cough and scratches cough* Stampy: Winslow? Cassie: Winslow you idiot... Huh? *Button got triggered by Winslow before so the machine is exploding in 5 seconds to 1* Uh Oh... *It explodes like BOOM! And Cassie lands almost in cough, only to land next to it* AAAAH! DAH! Stampy and others: CASSIE!? Stampy: Cassie, you was inside the robot? Cassie: Uh... Yeah ya see guys? I just wanted to play with ya! Stacy: Oooh!... Dan: Oh of course, XD Fun game Cassie, this day was amazing thanks to you! TorqueDawg: Yeah i gotta admit, it was fun when ya was with us! Cassie: Wow... Guys *Blushes* Idk what to say... Sparklez: Yeah let's go home... Cassie and rest: Yeah... *As they walk, a car run Cassie over* Cassie: DAH! *NOT dead just squashed, they look at Cassie* TorqueDawg: *Points at Cassie* BAH! HAHAHAHAH! XD... *Text says "THE END!"* *End Credits is playing* *End of Part 3 and Episode!* Category:Blog posts